robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VXnelXgacha/Myst3r10usf1gur3
So I Played Roblox Back In 2018. I Usually Barely Make Friends In Roblox Because I am An Introvert, So One Day This User Name Myst3r10usf1gur3 Chatted Me "h̦̲̑ͬe̗̘͖̦̟̤̘l̓̊ͫ̑̇l̖̑o ̞th̲̲̼ͣ́̚ê̳͍͓̽́r̫̖̹͓͎͇̤ͣ̆̉̆̈͗̾e͐̏̍͊̋̇ ͖̟̳̏ͭ̃f͓̆rié̜͍͉̇ͬn̋̅̈́̈d" at first glance, I thought I friended him randomly. cause my cousin did play on my Roblox account and started to accept some people's friend request they sent to me. I asked "I am so sorry you probably are chatting with the wrong person ^ ^" then the user replied "j̿̅̂oi̿͒̌̋̒̏̚n̍̾ ̹̳̟̰m͉̰̩͓̯͍̞̍ͪ̈́̎ͮ̓̋e ͕̦̍̉=)̲̮̦̮̻" with a soulless smile that haunted me. anyways I didn't join the user who chatted with me. I should have unfriended that user. but I feel like I want to know about that user more, after a couple of months he chatted again. I forgot him but I slowly remembered him when he chatted he said "w̥͍͍̩h̺̟̥̣͈̱̬̯̪ͬ̅̏̉ͭ̐̌͋̚a͎̱͚̣͚̱͉̯̼̩̖̬͈̠̲͑͐͐͌ͭ͑̋̄ͬͩ̈́̔͒̾͗t̬̠̬̹̠͓͓̣͔̮̔̈́ͩ͆ͫ̉̔͌ͧ͗̈́ͅ ̮̗̜̘̞̝̬̹̥̻̼̝̩̒ͮ̄̿ͫ̓̓̐̉͊͂ͪ̚d͗̔ͩ̌̒̆ͧ̽ͮ̊͆̎̋̿ô̒̓̔ͤ̉̂ ̗̫̫͓̱͎͈͙̱yͯ̓̐ͫo̺̞͙͓̽̎̿̀u̫̤͔͇͈̪̼͔̜̻̰͍̯͉ͣͥ̎ͭ̇̆̎͋̒̉̿͗̏ͥ ́̓͌͌͊ͤ̇̈̍̑̆̔ͬt̠͈̼̙̖͇̪̠̤hi̯̙̠̩̬̅̔̾̋̉̑ͅn̠̺̘̝͕͍k͔̙̬̱̹̰̺̺̲ͅ ̝̣͎̱̣̩i̊ͥ̓ ̮̟̙͈͇̯͔̠̜͕͈̐ͩ̍̊ͥ̓̀ͤ͆̅̎å͂͋ͫ̐͑̏̿ͫ̃̄̑ͮ̇m̳͈ͭ́?̙͆" I said I don't know why do you ask me that? his avatar was a black skin toned figure with a smile and free pants ok, so I tried my best to avoid him I quickly unfriended him. hoping this thing would stop. okay, I regretted that, 2 days later he was on my friend list again! I would have been mad but I felt like maybe I should try to really talk to that user. so I said "hi! ^ ^" with a happy expression. the user replied. i̛̳ ̷ju͇̜̠͠s̟t̮̮́ ͝st͕ar̤̦̘te͈̠d̙ ̬ḿ̦͉a̤̥k̡i̱̦ng̩̜̖ g͙̮̗a̗̱̻m҉e̻̠̙s wan̦̼̩n͔̟̼a ̯̮̹jói̜̻n ̷m̫̜ͅy̪ ̮ga̮͘me̤?̧̩ as I was trying to be patient and not unfriend this user. I joined them. it had a messed up default version. I laughed at how awful he builds. he barely made a model! then the user said "w̳̥̟̘͢hAt d͉i͡d͏̮̲̜̦͖͈ ̪͖u ҉̺ju̡s̺̙̤T̸͚͈̼̬ ̹sa͕y!̷?̶̟͇̩͇̘!͇̠͎̞̱̬̰?̙̞͈̦͕͈͉!̣͠ ͎̠=̢(̹̮̲̲̭̖̜" okay this was getting intentionally creepier. the more he chatted I just continue to ignore him then suddenly. he left. I was now already happy! but paranoid at the same time... what was he planning? so I let my friend gamerpiaheart investigate with me on his game seems normal but what is not is that it had, creepy beds on the default house top on the ro of. splash of blood which is a free model. gamerpiaheart was saying (my friend) she said "they probably are a wannabe creepypasta on Roblox let's leave" I didn't agree with her something was very wrong on the top of the mountains we saw the user again in a model... close to the edge of the map. it waved my friend got automatically kicked out. and the skies weren't pretty anymore my robloxian avatar was drowning from a pool of blood! everything had changed, then the real Myst3r10usf1gur3 joined me. and there was a model that quickly appeared at me at the right side it had my friend's avatar hanging there. simply dead. words couldn't be described what I just had seen..... a monster... no wait he's more than just a monster........ I got kicked out already but before that. Myst3r10usf1gur3 went close to me and said "ṫ͐̌his is revenge" he was close to my robloxian avatar and that I got kicked out, all of a sudden, after years 2019 passed by, I thought it was the time that Roblox finally became peaceful again, I logged in instead of seeing my aesthetic boy outfit, it's Myst3r10usf1gur3's outfit.... my bio completely changed into " k͍ͤ͠a͕̺͑̈r̦͎m̜̲̪̏̓̚á ̬̓bi̶t̡͎͈̮͒͑̅e̡sͣ̀ ̴̳̦̫́́̌b̘̩̪a̙̫̦c͔̻̭̈́͐̽k͢" i closed my pc broke it. then I had to buy a new one after that, so after that whole huge splash of experience I never will ever play a cursed not kid friendly game that is "Roblox" h̏͑̿ͬ̓̿ͦ̂̒e̻͉̲̫̮̘̳̾ͣ̓̔̅ͩͬ̕'̬̭̮͍͓̘͔̃̓͆ͪ́͆̌s̴͔̮̘̭͓̪͍͕̙̩͖͒̎́ͬͫ̏̒͛̽ͮ̊ ̨͓͙̣͖̗͌̊ͣ̄ͩ͠͞ò̯̟̯̥͓̤͎̘̂̃̀̎ͣ̔ͬu̙̜͎͈̼̝̞̗̒ͨ͒̊͋ͮ͆̃͝t͛ͫ̂̑̏̔̌ͤ ͮͬ̉͒ͤ̾͊̏̾f̵̢̧ó͡͞r̷̵̞̦̺̝͖͇͓͕̞̻̳ͨ͊̄̓̂̑ͧ̇̓͂͂ ̙̥͖ͮ̑ͣy̹̱͔̬̩̹̔͑͑̅̂̃o̭̘̖̻͈̣͇͈̞̼̲̼̩̔͌̓̌͑̾̒̒̍́̒ͭ̀͠ů̆ͥͩ̄͑́̄͆,ͨ̿̀̏̂̇ͭ̎̀ͩ̄͐ͦ́ ̕͘͝y͉̻͍͙̞͎̮̺̟̫͉͈̫͉̿ͨ̂̀̂̍̽̍̊͊̈́̿ͫ͛͆ͅő̻̝̣͎̗͉͕̮ͮͩ͗̀́ͤͭu̡͇͕͓̭͇̗̬̜̯͔̫͙̼̳͠͞ͅr̡ ͎̰͎̟̪͕̮̪̼̮ͤ̐́̔̈́ͫ̃̔ͦ̍nexͪ̇ͭ͆̏̈́͑ͤ́̅ͬͫ̈ͧ͞t̹̮̰̠͉̩̥̳͉ͤ͆̆͌͑̀͒͑ͯ̚ͅ now before this story ends! there are some screenshots! so don't miss that out (Edit 2: So after that. my friend kept begging me to play Roblox, okay I had to say yes to make my friend shut up. I thought this is the last I've ever seen of Myst3r10usf1gur3. I checked again. my avatar was already back to its current main avatar I always have. I wonder if it had anything to do with ..Myst3r10usf1gur3, suddenly I got a message from, Myst3r10usf1gur3alt at first I thought my friend wanted to scare me by making an alternative account about Myst3r10usf1gur3 which Myst3r10usf1gur3, does not own. it said " :) hi in the date of 05/6/19 something awful will happen to your account" I always think it's just a "hallucination" his not real, legit, but I still chat with the user if you just wanna prank me and your an edgy kid myth wannabe and a fan of "Myst3r10usf1gur3" only this time the alternative account of Myst3r10usf1gur3, blocked me, oh well I just closed my pc, I had a nightmare of being in a Roblox game, i was saying "this is a dream no worries" and a mysterious figure pop out and it was no other than "Myst3r10usf1gur3" himself, I woke up I was completely "traumatized" by this myth - wannabe user, I opened Roblox at the middle of the night, I checked at my chat box, I got a chat from Myst3r10usf1gur3's friend. probably the user got hijacked by mysteriousfigure it said "join us.. it's heaven.. praise the mysteriousfigure" . i left roblox once again. (Edit 3: I'm sick and tired of this Myst3r10usf1gur3's games, it has become apart of my life that ,Myst3r10usf1gur3 will now always haunt me at Roblox, so again I logged into Roblox, I felt like I was "obsessed" on always logging to Roblox now and then, I haven't received any creepy messages from, mysterious figure. so I peacefully played 6 games, epic minigames, the Crusher,adopt and raise a cute kid, life in paradise,Robeats, bubble gum simulator, I was about to join Murder Mystery 2, Suddenly I Got Teleported Into This Game, At First I Didn't Know What This Game Was About, As the more I see aspects into the game, I finally realize, the same user who owned the game... "Myst3r10usf1gur3" most likely no changes have frequently been added. well didn't care at least for that thing. same thing at the game. but there was one thing, that should have been removed, my friend {gamerpiaheart} still hanging. like last time I've ever been in this game with her... I left them hanging", I vomited, I puked from the disgusting thing I saw twice, I got kicked out when a model appeared the model seemed to look like a harmless young girl. after that, I continued to pretend "Myst3r10usf1gur3 wasn't even a thing" well deep down in my heart and mind, it was all clearly real, this took place at Roblox, for people w ho thought it took place in real life. I was so, unsubstantial. that I clearly passed out in real life, after I woke up on my chair near my keyboard, a very early message I haven't seen after I fainted appeared, right on the "CHAT BOX" it said "your toxoid believe in mysterious figure or face the grim punishment" it was another account that got victimized... a poor innocent account, how could this thing did such a thing?!?! here's actual screenshot proof to what this thing has done to an in nocent player.. I simply asked "how did he friend me? how did he manage to friend me? " as I said. I logged off Roblox, I got serious issues about Roblox after that. (Edit 4: it's clear it must be a troll, there's no way creepypastas are real, it's all in my head...a notification on the chatbox appeared again, I was stress so I just quickly opened it and mysterious figure said... ":) if u don't read this, I will make sure ur gonna be victimized like my victims" I quickly finished ;)" I didn't really care anymore, all I wanted is peace. besides...it's all- another notification pop up in the chat box. but this time he said a message that rather made you had the chills. "I am in your house " repeating it over and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, then I closed the chat box cleared up my head, went to play speed run, but I still automatically got teleported into mysterious figure's game... I logged off. a couple of days. I logged onto Roblox again, only this time, I always log off of Roblox before shutting my pc down. but it was very odd my password changed? was someone in my account. I wouldn't like to believe it's a mysterious figure. I'm not gonna lie but, it had an account pin and verification code. a few attempts to try to log into my account I had, 66th attempts I tried again one more time, it finally worked! I had no contact with paranormal users. or mysterious figure! I got lucky today I expressed a happy face. I was false the next day, all my friends have been lastingly blocked and unfriended. the only friend I had was.. mysterious figure, I lose it, I didn't know what to do next, after some short period of slowly in rage, I got my account back, but Myst3r10usf1gur3 wasn't terminated nor deleted just set off a warning for 3 days. so I had 3 days to be peaceful again, wish Myst3r10usf1gur3 got banned though, I slept peacefully except those nightmares are still there... I had a dream about waking up going to the fridge, glance at my shoulders, then saw Myst3r10usf1gur3, clinched a knife at me, I woke up but the same dream happened again it was a loop, somehow I broke the loop and woke up into reality, I deleted my Roblox, so I wouldn't be haunted. (Backstory of Myst3r10usf1gur3) : He was a 19-year-old guy, who allegedly died, from a serial killer who broke into his house before he died blood splatter on his computer, his spirit is now stuck there, it wasn't like a job to haunt Roblox as a user. he just needed some peace, he died at his birthday which was, 6/6/16 which that means June 6, 2016, he haunts as a soulless entity trapped at a Roblox body, if he was able to find peace, his soul will be released from Roblox and the account. how the account was made? it seems to be unknown how the account was made when he died, his the main account was "ultras0n1cf4n" I will answer questions. Question 1: Who was the serial killer? Answer: the serial killer is frequently to be, John Wayne Gacy Question 2: Is The Story Real? Answer: find out and knock your self out. Question 3: Why was he "allegedly" killed? Answer: Because of A Famous Serial killer named "John Wayne Gacy " was also known for "raping, killing, and cannibalizing" so mysterious figure got victimized by a famous well known - dangerous serial killer... Question 4: what was his actual real name the user named mysterious figure? Answer: It appears I had not to think about that, but his nickname is "Joshua" Question 5: did he actually regretted haunting and scaring players? Answer: it seems to be fun at the side of view for him. Question 6: Did the user (in real life) had a girlfriend? before the bizarre death occurred. Answer: Yes, But They Broke Up After Fighting That Roblox Was A Childish Game. Question 7: How did the mysterious figure die? in any way. Answer: He died from getting stabbed, Question 8: Do you allow any YouTubers to read your creepypasta? Answer: Yes, But Main Problem Is, It's Annoying How Their Fans Will Directly Sent Friend Requests No.1 - I'd Like to Thank You For Reading This Pasta, Some Of The Storylines Are A Bit Messed Up. So Keep In Mind, This was My actual first pasta! there are more in future updates!~ Category:Blog posts